The Vampire Diaries: After Dark
by Siredtotvdouat
Summary: When Alisa Salvatore moves back to Mystic Falls to catch up with her brothers, will her humanity find it's way back to her, leaving her utterly heartbroken and devistated? Or will she find a way to live, love, and find peace? Find out in the epic forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of my new fan fiction! Tell me what you think in the comments! This account is run by two people! We both love The Vampire Diaries and Once Upon A Time! This is a TVD fanfic! I do NOT own anything. All rights go to Alloy Entertainment and the CW! Enjoy! ~Landrei**

She walked up the driveway to my brothers' house carrying her Chanel luggage. She's just come from Florida to see them and the mess they've gotten themselves into. "Somehow the youngest is always the most mature," she muttered, knocking on the front, Italian style, door. A light haired girl looked out the window before opening the door slightly.

"Uh, hi," the petite, blonde started. "Who are you?"

"Alisa Salvatore, I've come to see my brothers." She was already scooting inside the house before the blonde could protest.

"Well just let yourself right in" she mumbled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Damon and Stefan aren't here. It's just me."

"And you are?" Alisa asked, arching her brow slightly.

_She must be one of their girlfriends,_ she mused,_ maybe a snack Damon's saving for later. _The tips of her mouth quirked up slightly.

"Caroline. I'm one of Elena's best friends."

"Elena?"

"Yes, Elena Gilbert."

"And you're at my brothers house because?"

"Elena is dating Stefan, and Stefan is helping me with the cravings. Wait, your brothers house? I didn't know they had a sister."

"Well, they aren't ones to brag." She smirked, then her face quickly went to the emotionless expression she's always worn. Like someone's favorite piece of clothing they instinctively put on, feeling unable to part with it.

"Who turned you?"

"Katherine Pier-" before Caroline could finish her sentence, Alisa was already cursing under her breath.

"That evil little…" she couldn't finish, she was infuriated. _Why would Katherine change a _highschooler? She sighed, feeling the tiniest bit sympathetic. She got control of her anger before continuing the conversation. "I'm sorry for what she did. She had no right to take the choice away from you."

"It's not a big deal, I'm dealing with it." Caroline sighed, walking towards the couch.

"So, what brings you here?"

"My brothers'," she laughed lightly. "I just wanted to see what they've gotten themselves into."

"Just repeating history."

"What do you mean?" Alisa looked at her with the curiosity of a young child.

"Elena. She's Katherine's doppelganger."

"Oh. Wow. And Damon's in love with her, as well as Stefan?"

Caroline just nodded simply, before using her vampire speed to get to the liquor table and pour herself a drink. "Oh. Damon's here. And he's brought Elena…"

Damon and a young brunette walked in. "Hello, you must be Elena." Alisa smiled and greeted her with all the kindness she had left in her. Her humanity was off, and she wasn't used to being around such kind aura's. Damon gave her a look. _So Stefan didn't tell you I was coming… _she guessed.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Follow me on InstaGram too! My InstaGram is ayedobrevics_ . I just made the account yesterday. Thank you! Bye! Xoxoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please review and follow! The next chapter will be up tomorrow or later today ****J Enjoy! =D**

* * *

"Hello, sister," Damon started. "What brings you here?"

"Is it so wrong for me to want to see my brothers?" Alisa was walking towards Damon and the brunette standing beside him. "Who's this?" She looked toward Elena, raising her brow slightly.

"I'm Elena. Stefan's girlfriend." Elena smiled. "You must be Alisa."

"He told you about me?"

"Well, no. He just said you were coming to visit today. He didn't say much, though.'

"We've never been really close." She shifted uneasily, not wanting to go too deep in the subject.

"Wow. You really are Katherine's doppleganger. It's creepy… and both my brothers are in love with you. They really need to find different women to fawn over." She sighed as Elena took a few steps back. Elena hadn't expected she'd have her emotions off.

"Your humanity's off, isn't it?" Damon asked.

"Eh. Sort of. I'm focusing all my emotions on hate and rage right now." She shrugged.

Damon then noticed Caroline.

"Caroline, why are you here?" he didn't know why his brother, Stefan, always had to help people. The bunny diet wasn't very satisfying in Damon's opinion. He preferred blood bags and actual people. Stefan always had to keep control.

"Oh, Tyler wanted me to invite you guys to a party at the old Lockwood property." She smiled.

"Lockwood? The werewolves? No thanks." Alisa said, remembering the past she'd had with a Lockwood.

"They aren't that bad, Alisa. Besides, Tyler's a hybrid. He's not like other werewolves."

"A hybrid? Even worse. They're sired to Klaus. I don't trust them. I have a… history with him."

"Well what kind of history?" She tilted her head slightly.

"That's none of your business, blondie." Alisa was getting irritated.

"Ok then… Um, I'll go show you to your room." Damon started walking towards the stairs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you have to be so rude? Was it really necessary?"

"I've been alone for fifty years. What do you expect?" she looked at Damon from the corner of her eye. He was mad. That was obvious. He cared about Elena and probably Caroline, too. But he was also a little bit happy to see Alisa. She smiled when he chuckled lightly.

"It's been getting boring around here without you."

"Stefan not keeping you busy with all his vampy, doppleganger issues?" She joked. They both laughed as they walked down the hall. Damon opened a door to a wonderful looking room.

"Here's your room." He gestured for her to go inside.

"Thank you, Damon." She made her way inside and plopped down on the bed, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Don't forget to follow and review! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! You have no idea how much it means to me! If you'd like to follow my TVD fanpage on InstaGram the account name is ayedobrevics_ . Thank you! Xoxoxo,**

**Landrei. ****J**

She looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought when she heard a noise. It was a door, followed by footsteps.

"Why is she here?" There was a conversation going on. The voice was Stefan. She couldn't place the voices right away, but she finally placed them. Stefan and Damon.

"Why now? She always has a motive. She's like Katherine that way." Damon was talking now. _I can't believe they're comparing me to _**her**.

"I don't know! Maybe she just wants to see us. Maybe she's come to see her big brothers. Who knows. It's so hard to get inside her head anymore. I have no clue what she's thinking!" Damon and Stefan were both frustrated. They couldn't read her like they used to be able to. She'd turned her emotions off for so long and when she finally turned them on again, she focused all her emotions on two people. Kol Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce. Both had ruined her life. Both needed to pay. All she felt now was rage.

"Maybe she's changed. I haven't met her personally, but from what I hear from you two she still has hope. She just needs someone to make her feel again." She didn't know this voice. She'd never heard it before.

"And who would be able to do that, Jeremy?" _Jeremy. That name sounds familiar. Jeremy…_ Alisa thought for a while about that name. The only Jeremy she knew of was Jeremy Gilbert. The vampire hunter. She laughed silently to herself._ A vampire hunter with a sister dating a vampire. That's a new one._

"I don't know. What was she like when she was human?"

"Compassionate. Always looking out for me and Damon. She cared about her family more than anything in the world. And when I killed our father she still loved me. She forgave me." From what she could tell they were all sitting on couch, probably plotting to get her emotions back or just find out why she's here.

She stood up and walked out to the living room.

"Talking about me?"

"What? No." Stefan denied. He'd always been a terrible liar when it came to his sister. "Maybe…"

"You were." she laughed, walking over to where they were sitting. "You must be Jeremy, Elena's younger brother."

"I am. And you must Alisa. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, have you, now?" He simply nodded. _He's a vampire hunter? Huh. I wouldn't expect that,_ she thought. "I hear you're a vampire hunter. That must be weird for you since your sister is dating a vampire."

"Sometimes. Not all the time, though." He smiled slightly. Just a curve at tips of his lips. _He's kinda cu-_ _ALISA! What the hell are you thinking?! _She immediately looked away from him.

"Um, I have to go and… meet someone. It was nice meeting you, Jeremy." She smiled as she got up and walked towards the door.

"You too. Are you gonna enroll in the school?"

"I might. I don't know. I'll have to think about. See you 'round."

"See ya."


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the fanfic! Thank you so much for viewing and reading it! Xoxo,**

**Landrei**

She walked back to her room, suddenly feeling the urge to go into a deep sleep. She looked at the clock. _10 pm. Why am I tired?_ She finally gave into the urge and layed down in her plush bed, taking comfort in the soft, white sheets. She thought of what she had said to Jeremy. Her brothers. How much she wished she could love them the way she had in 1867. The year after she was turned. She sighed, drifting off to a deep sleep…

"Stefan!" She was running around the garden, looking for her older brother. Her dress was heavy, making it harder to run, but she eventually saw him. Chasing _her._ She had never liked Katherine. She had a strange look in her eyes. Like a child, yet so wise. She always had to play games with both Stefan and Damon. She could never just leave them alone. Alisa was mad at her. She could see her brothers' relationship tearing apart, more and more. Katherine wanted them both to be happy, to love each other. She truly was in love with them both.

Damon was standing beside her now, silently watching Stefan chase her. "Brother?" She decided to break the silence between them.

"Yes?"

"Do you truly love Katherine?" She wanted to know this. She wanted to know why. Yes, she was beautiful, but she was also dangerous.

"I do. With all my heart." He smiled. He was happy. Damon was happy. That's all that mattered to Alisa. She smiled and started walking back to the boarding house. She heard her father and Johnathan Gilbert speaking about some secret matter, until she heard one name.

"We can't let my boys see her. She's already got them wrapped around her finger." Guiseppe was speaking. "Katherine is one of them. And so is Pearl. We have to kill them."_ What is my father going on about,_ she had never heard him talking about Katherine this way. He always said wonderful things about her. Alisa slowly, soundlessly walked closer to them. She waited to hear Johnathan's opinion on the matter.

"I know. We have to warn the boys. Maybe Alisa, too."

"Warn me about what, Mr. Gilbert?" She couldn't help it. She wanted to know.

"Oh, Alisa, dear. I wasn't expecting you inside so soon." Her father greeted her and took her into his arms. "How are you and the boys doing?"

"Just fine, thank you. Damon seems to be sad about something. I think it has to do with Ms. Katherine, Papa. I don't think she's good for them."

He sighed. She was already getting closer to the truth. Closer and closer everyday, yet still just out of reach. He feared for the day she'd find out the truth and set out to kill Katherine. He knew how that battle would end.

"I know, Dear. I know." He looked over to John. He looked as if he was ready to burst out and scream at the top of his lungs. He hated keeping secrets from anyone. He hated keeping secrets from Alisa, the small, fourteen year old girl even more so.

"John, Alisa, I have to go out. I'll see you soon." And with that, he left.

"I must go as well. Goodbye, Miss Alisa." He smiled politely as he left.

Alisa started walking up the stairs, heading to her lovely bedroom. She was getting an eerie feeling with each step she took. This worried her very much so. On her mothers' side she had a lineage of witches, this she knew for certain, but how that effected her intuition she had no clue. As she neared her bedroom she a heard a strange noise coming from Stefan's. It wasn't a normal cry of pain. She heard one word, of which she didn't think had any relevance to the situation. _Vervain._ It was a pained, female voice that spoke. The first name that came to her mind was Katherine. She immediately rushed into the room to find Stefan leaning over a pained Katherine on the floor. Alisa looked closer at Stefan, seeing he had a bite mark on him. "Stefan? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter! Just please help me get her out of here!"

Katherine's head jerked towards Alisa. No, not towards her. Behind her. Guiseppe was standing behind Alisa, along with a bunch of strange men. Alisa ran past the men to find Damon. She knew he would tell her the truth. He swore always to tell the truth to her. She ran down the steps as fast as she could. She looked back, only to see distorted people and a crumbling staircase. She ran faster, seeing the ground was crumbling and people were falling into a deep, dark abyss. She Damon. No, it wasn't Damon. It was an evil thing inside Damon, seeming to control him. She could see it in his eyes. The thing controlling her brother grabbed hold of her and shook her.

She woke up gasping for breath as her alarm clock beeped its annoying tune. It had all been a dream. A crazy, distorted dream. Something had gotten into her head. Something evil. Something bad. It saught only make her fearful of what it could do to her already frightening memories. Looking back she had known what Katherine was before she heard anyone speaking about her. The thing Alisa feared the most. A _vampire._

She pressed the snooze button of her alarm clock. She was breathing heavily, almost sobbing. She calmed herself down before slowly getting out of the suddenly uncomfortable bed. She walked into the closet and looked at the clothing, her terrible nightmare still spinning through her head. She wanted so badly to forget, yet a part of her new that she was going to need the memory. Something evil was in Mystic Falls. Something powerful. Something with no limits. It was coming here.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! ****J woo! Thanks for reading, following, and all that stuff! Review please J I want to know what you guys think of my fanfic. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after that. If you have questions, feel free to ask J **

**Much love,**

**Landrei. Xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Alisa walked to the bathroom and started getting ready, replaying the dream over and over in her head, trying to see if there was any clues in her dream as to what person might've been controlling it. It was stronger than she was. Maybe even stronger than the Originals. She started picking through the clothes in her suitcase, still lost in thought about the dream. She took a dark blue, silk halter top and examined it before laying it on her bed with a pair of black jeans. She was still thinking about the dream when she put on her outfit and topped it off with a designer scarf.

She sighed, not wanting to think about her dream. She wanted only to focus on getting ready for her first day of school._ Who would've thought I would be spending my time trying to look good to go to _school, she laughed at the thought. _I've only been her one day and I'm already going soft. _She thought, speeding to the living room to look for her brothers.

"Damon? Stefan?" She felt like she needed to tell them about her dream. She decided it was best if they knew.

"Yeah?" Damon said, just walking down the stairs with a white cotton towel around his waist.

"I had a dream last night. About you… and Stefan. And-" She sighed before continuing. "Katherine."

He was taken aback. She'd never had a dream about all three of them and this surprised him. "And?"

"I think something strong is here. Something really powerful with no limits."

"And you think that just because of a dream?"

"Yes. It wasn't just a dream. It was like a flashback, but everything changed. It fell apart. The dream fell apart. When I woke up I felt like I was falling."

"Huh. Well that's weird." He shrugged it off, believing it's nothing.

"Damon, listen to me! I really think there's something bad here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're just overreacting. Really, Alisa, It's probably nothing." He called to her, watching her head for the door.

"Whatever. I have to get to school." She looked back at him briefly and waved.

She drove down the rode, the top of her red, convertible Mercedes down, listening to her favorite songs. She turned into the school's parking lot and parked in a spot near the back, not wanting to cause more attention to her than her car already is.

She started up the lot, looking at each of the people she passed and smiling kindly at them. The people just stared and gazed at her as if she were a pop star. She felt slightly uncomfortable with this much attention and decided it would be best if she kept her head down.

She still felt the eyes on her as she walked through the school doors and down the hall to the front office. She walked over to the desk and smiled at the lady.

"Hi, I'm Alisa Salvatore, I'm here to register." She layed down a think, yellow envelope in front of the lady.

The lady looked through the papers, checking all the documents. "Do you have your birth certificate and vaccination records?" The lady asked, looking down at her computer, typing something in.

"Are those required?"

"Yes. And may I ask why you weren't here for orientation?"

Alisa sighed. "Personal issues."

"Ok. Well, I'm sorry but I can't register you without the documents."

"I'm sure everything you need is there" She compelled the lady, willing her to overlook the absent paperwork.

"Well, yes. It is." The lady handed a thin piece of paper to Alisa. "Here's your class schedule." The lady smiled and returned to typing as Alisa took the piece of paper and went back out into the halls.

She was walking towards her first class, studying the little piece of paper when someone bumped into her and she stumbled back.

"Watch where you're going!" The person frantically picking up books, called to her. She knelt down and helped him pick up his books.

"I'm sorry." the man just nodded and stood, after gathering all his belongings. When she stood up she finally got a good look at his face. "Jeremy?"

He looked up when he heard his name and studied her face for a moment. "Oh, Alisa. I'm sorry I bumped into you." He apologized.

"No, no. It was my fault. I should've been paying attention to where I was going."

"Ok," he smiled, "What class do you have first?"

She looked back at her paper again. "Umm, math."

"Oh, me too. Follow me." He smiled and started walking down the hall. She followed him, keeping her head down.

When they got to class they both took their seats and the teacher started going on with today's lesson. Alisa just tuned him out, trying to focus on her strange dream she had. The teacher was staring at her when she came out of her trance. "Oh, um, what was that, Mr. Blake?" He explained the math problem again and she answered flawlessly.

"That is… correct." He sounded surprised by her answer._ The perks of being 140 years old,_ she thought, smirking.

The rest of the classes went on and on and she tuned out all of the teachers' blabbing. She had other more important, pressing issues than school and she was wondering if this was going to end up being a mistake.

Before the day was over she had made a few friends. Allison, Jessica, and Melissa. _Maybe high school isn't as bad as I thought_, she thought, walking to her car,_ just a few boring people here and there, but mostly it's not bad._ She got in her car after saying goodbye to her newfound friends and drove home, only to find Damon chained to a chair with a stake in his stomach. "What happened?!" She sped to Damon and quickly unchained and took the stake out of him.

"I think-" He grunted, "That you're right about something being here." He groaned in pain as the stake wound healed and he stood up from the chair.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just at the Grill meeting Alaric and then I passed out. Next thing I know I wake up here and get stabbed."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. It was probably really boring. I'm sorry! I just needed something to lead into the rest of the story. I'm sorry if I disappointed all my readers L please don't be mad!**


End file.
